Unexpected Emotions
by Shadowblood13
Summary: My version of what happened between Rephaim and Stevie Rae since they met. Did she make the right choice? Will he? It's either Stevie Rae, his Red One, evoking strange feelings or Kalona, his father and all thathe knows. -DISCONTINUED PERMANENTLY
1. Prologue

**My first house of night fanfic! Enjoy! :D**

_Pain…agony unimaginable seared through me as I registered three individual one through my wing. That little man made metal ball was enough to remove me from the comfort of the night and send me spiraling to the ground. Crashing down flat on my back, my body further crushing my damaged wing. A scream tore from my lips. I dragged myself on my hands and knees to lean against a tree, awaiting death…_

It's been nearly an hour and death has not claimed me yet. Not yet but almost…I hope. My senses seemed to be fading. My thoughts were cloudy. I couldn't seem to focus on a single train of thought. At least, I'd die content. I've done my duty as a son. I stood by my father until death.

A sharp sigh punctured through the fog in my mind and my senses sharpened. I opened my red eyes with a new sense of awareness. I took notice immediately of the vampire before me. For a moment I was lost by her exotic crimson tattoos, her tiny figure and her adorable short bouncy curls. My breath quickened and I reminded myself of what I had to do.

'Kill me. Finish it.' I rasped out. My pain returned along with my senses.

She stared at me, unmoving. I've never felt so weak. She stood before me, power emanating from her and such kindness in her eyes. It frightened me but I refused to allow it to show. I won't allow anyone to see me in fear.

My eyes widened slightly as she stepped behind me. Instead of striking the killing blow, she wrapped her arms under mine and started to drag me to a small shelter with almost no difficultly despite her size. On my part however, I had to suppress noises of pain.

I am a raven mocker. She is a vampire. We are enemies. She should have killed me on first glance. Why is she sparing my life?


	2. Chapter 1

**I'd like to thank my first reviewers for this story! Thanks a bunch! :D**

**VOLVO S60R**

sakurapris

**You guys rock! :)**

Strange. Very strange. I watched her carefully as she fussed over my wounds. Silence which I never found uncomfortable before felt like a steel band, curling around me, constricting me.

'Water.' I rasped, wishing I didn't sound so frail.

'Of course.' She said, startled.

She grabbed a pail and dropped it. She bent to pick it up and yet again, it fell from her fingers. Through the darkness, I saw her cheeks glow crimson. It almost made me smile. She snatched the pail and scooped up the water. She rushed over to me and tilted my head back gently.

Such gentleness startled me and she apologized, thinking I was in pain. She tipped the water into my beak and stepped back.

'Moss will help your wounds.' She said.

She poured water over my wounds and I flinched, feeling the sting of pain that came with cleansing. She placed a hand on my shoulder and I stilled under her touch as she tended to my wounds, packing moss to stop the bleeding.

'You should have killed me.' I said as she bandaged me.

'Because you'll go running back to your daddy once you're healed.' She said, knowingly.

'Yes.' I said.

'Your daddy's gone. Neferet went with him. Zoey banished him to…somewhere.' She said.

'A-ya banished my father?'

'Her name is Zoey and if she or anyone finds out I'm hiding you, I'm gonna be as dead as a bug under a shoe.' She said.

I laughed at her use of words. Such a way of speaking she has. The same language as everyone else but certainly nothing alike.

'You should laugh more. It sounds nice.' She said, looking at me, her cheeks once again glowing crimson.

I felt that perhaps I would laugh more. She stepped behind me, taking my wing and moving it unnaturally. I could not suppress my sounds of pain.

'I don't know what to do. I don't think it's like your other limbs. It seems to hurt you, whatever I'm doing.' She said, worry in her eyes.

'Bind it to me. It will heal.' I said in short pants.

'Do it.' I said, steeling myself for the pain.

'Are you the Red One?' I asked, trying to shift my attention away from the pain.

'Well, I'm a red vampire. The first.' She said, smiling slightly.

'You are the Red One. Father said the Red One was powerful.'

'I am.' She said, after some thought.

'I see worry in your eyes.' I said, unthinkingly. As soon as I said them, I wish I could take them back.

It's not right for a raven mocker to get attached to anyone. Especially not the enemy of my father. _Too late._ No it's not too late. I barely know her. _But you can't deny the new beat of your heart. _I am a raven mocker. My heart matters not. But so continued the struggle between my mind and my heart.

'If my friends find out I'm hiding a raven mocker…I shouldn't be doing this, it's not right…I don't even know your name.' she babbled nervously.

For the first time in centuries, I regretted what I was. And though her words had sliced me through with an invisible wound, one I could not identify, I answered her.

'My name is Rephaim.' I said, staring at her.

She sighed and smiled at me. I decided I'd like to see that smile more often.

'I'm Stevie Rae. It's nice to meet you Rephaim.' She said, smiling with a warmth that spread throughout my body and shook my soul.

'I owe you a life, Stevie Rae.' I said.

I looked on as she smiled and left. The door closed behind her and I sighed. All the warmth left along with her and I felt the absence of her presence. I leaned against the wall and contemplated what exactly I was feeling. My heart has never mattered before and I was oblivious to what I was feeling.

What was it called? I haven't felt anything in centuries but when I think of her…Stevie Rae, I feel. Not hate or rage but something foreign to me. She comes to me as an enemy and yet…what are these unexpected emotions that plague me?


	3. Chapter 2

**I'm trying to write as fast as I can! But there might be days when my mom kidnaps the laptop… :(**

**P.S. POV's are in Rephaim unless stated otherwise.**

I decided to distract myself from such confusing matters and the unknown emotions raking through my body. I closed my eyes, prodding mentally, I began to take a full inspection of my injuries, studying the extent of the damage. The wounds in my body would heal, it already felt better, less painful. Stevie Rae tended to me well…with care. But my wing…I gasped, feeling the broken ligaments.

I would never fly again. I would never feel the wind beneath my wings, the comfort of the night as I flew through the dark. I would never once experience the soft updrafts gliding along my feathers lifting me higher, high enough to think perhaps I could touch the moon.

And so I began to despair. Flight was no longer mine. So for the first time I allowed my thoughts to freely drift back to the Red One, Stevie Rae. I released myself, temporarily, from the restraints I had set. Thoughts of her were…comforting. I was being weak and for once, I did not care for it. Where there is no one to see, there is no one to tell.

A ray of sunlight streamed in and I moved my hand into the light. So warm, it was a promise of a new day, one of rejoicing and happiness. It holds much in common with Stevie Rae, though she is a creature of the night.

I thought about the Red Priestess, so unique and beautiful. I smiled and closed my eyes, drifting to sleep. Perhaps when I wake I will deny this moment of weakness. But I would know it would be true as were my thoughts.

**Stevie Rae's POV**

I left Rephaim in the little shed, going into the abbey. I felt a little light headed and jumpy, he seemed so weak but he had a fighting spirit. Just not one to live. _Maybe he'll change his mind. _What? Why should I care? He's a Raven Mocker. He's the enemy. _If he's the enemy, why save his life? _I groaned, ignoring that little itty bitty voice in my head.

I walked down into the basement where my fledglings were playing and laughing loudly. I sighed, scrunching up my face, tiredly. I had a lot to deal with today. It definitely took a lot outta you, being part of the circle, fighting Raven Mockers, banishing Kalona and Neferet. _And Rephaim._

'Hey! I'm heading to bed. Ya'll better keep it down.' I said, grumpily, hating how I couldn't get him outta my mind.

My fledglings turned to me, surprise written on their faces at my unfriendly tone. I instantly felt bad for taking it out on them. I smiled, hoping it would somehow make up for my words. They smiled back and continued their fun in softer sounds.

I sighed once more, smiling this time. I really was proud of my fledglings. They chose Light over Darkness, well…most of them. There were only three that stayed evil and the others have been telling me I have to get rid of them…but I just can't stop hoping they'll choose Light. I know I have to kill them if they don't but…it's harder than it sounds.

I crept into my bed and closed my eyes. There was so much to do, so many secrets, so many choices to make. It's too much…even for a Red Vampire High Priestess. But I have no help except my fledglings but I can't ask them to take care of the evil fledglings for me. It's not right, I'm their high priestess, if any red fledgling has to die, they have to die at my hands.

Zoey doesn't even know about them yet. Or Rephaim. And even my fledglings wouldn't help me figure out what to do with him. He's a Raven Mocker. It hurts to keep secrets from my best friend. Aw! Dang it! Sometimes it just plain ol' sucks to be a high priestess!


	4. Chapter 3

**Rephaim's POV**

I opened my eyes and saw Stevie Rae's large blue eyes staring into my face. I could smell the berry like fragrance of her breath from the few inches between her face and mine. Still she did not remove herself from me and I had no desire to move away from her. Is she not repulsed by me?

I could not begin to fathom her thoughts, especially being so close to her. My breaths were shallow and I tried to even the beating of my heart, my red eyes focused on her blue ones. Still she did not move in the slightest...

'Hello Priestess.' I said.

'Hi Rephaim. How are you feeling?' she asked, a warm smile on her face, making me feel out of place.

'Better, why are you so close?' I asked bluntly.

'Because…I can.' She said, looking to the side as she moved away from me, the familiar crimson shade spreading to her cheeks.

'Why did you move away?' I asked. Perhaps I could understand her unusual logic.

'Because you asked me why I was so close! Are you hungry?' she asked, laughing.

'Yes.' I answered, enjoying the rhythm of her laughter.

She brought me some bread with things in between. Very strange. It tasted good but I had no name for this delicacy of hers.

'What is this?' I asked.

'It's a sandwich. Hurry up and finish it. I have to check on your wounds. You look like a butterfly that got caught in the rain.' She said smiling.

The sole fact that she compared me, the son of a fallen immortal, to a mere butterfly, made me laugh. She stared at me, eyes wide.

'It's sounds nice. You should laugh more often.' She said, putting a hand over her mouth as she blushed once more.

I smiled my first true smile for her and she returned it happily. The happiest I've seen her. Somehow I couldn't seem to care as much as I should, that I was getting attached to this vampire. It wasn't right. I am a Raven Mocker. I don't feel. Stevie Rae approached me, reaching for my bandages.

'Why are you helping me?' I asked.

'Because you have humanity in you and I believe someone bad can choose good.' She answered.

'But as soon as I heal, I will return to my father. I am evil, I cannot choose good.' I reasoned.

'First, your daddy is gone. Second, I was bad when I died but I chose to be good so I am.' She said simply.

'Died? But you live.' I said. There is little that father knew of the Red One and so I knew less as well.

But she began to tell me all while she changed my bandages. She never stopped talking. She spoke and spoke fluidly, jumping from the subject of her being to her powers to her home. She never stopped talking until she reached for my wing.

I groaned in pain and she dropped my wing, stepping back while speaking her apologies in panicked tones. She had no experience in treating wings. She could do nothing.

'Bind it to my body more tightly. It will not heal otherwise.' I said.

'But it'll hurt you.' She said.

'Do it.' I said, bracing myself.

She moved quickly, tightening the bandages. It did not lessen the pain but I was stronger than yesterday. When she was done, she moved to stand before me, a frown on her face. Something was troubling her.

'What is it?' I asked.

'You can't stay here. People might find you. I'm trying to think of a place where you can…' she said, trailing off her words as her face held an odd expression.

'You know my affinity is for earth, right? Well I found out, I can move it to make tunnels. There's this place underground where me and my fledglings used to stay. If I open a tunnel there, would you be willing to go?' she said, hopeful.

'Yes but what of your dark fledglings? Are you not afraid I might kill them?' I asked.

'They won't eat you because your blood smells weird but…are you going to kill them?' she asked, cautiously.

'Do you want them dead?' I asked. It would be easy enough to dispose of them and they were a cause of Stevie Rae's worry, other than myself.

'No, I won't kill them. They can still choose good. If they don't, it's my responsibility. I'm their high priestess.' She said wearily.

'Very well.' I said. I would respect her decision.

She was young indeed but wise. She willingly accepts her responsibility and tries not to shirk it. Brave. She is although naïve to think that they would choose good so easily.

'Okie dokie, can you walk?' she asked.

'Yes.' I said, standing for a few seconds before stumbling. I was still a little weak.

'Let me find something to help you.' She said, looking around before snatching a shovel and snapping the wooden handle in half, handing it to me.

'Your strength is impressive.' I said, taking the shovel piece.

'It's just one of my powers.' She said, shrugging.

'It's an excellent power to wield.' I answered.

'Thanks.' She said, grabbing a large cloth, draping it around me.

'In case someone sees, they'll think I'm helping some street person.' She explained, opening the door.

We stepped outside and she hurried me along, looking around carefully. She stopped me to the north of the abbey.

'Earth, I need you, come to me.' She said.

I felt a summer's breeze and caught the scent of fresh grass, drift by.

'Open a tunnel to my home, please.' She continued. We watched the earth open and widen.

'Go. It'll lead you to the place I told you about.' She said.

'Will I see you again?' I asked.

'For now, yes. But soon, you'll have to choose.' She said.

'What do you mean?' I asked.

'Your daddy's gone. You are free to start over. You don't have to be bad. You can choose good too, you know. I've seen your humanity. It's alive and I'm willing to bet it's stronger than your dark side.' She said, hopefully.

'Don't be naïve. You will be disappointed. I am the son of a fallen immortal.' I said in warning.

'I'm not naïve, I'm hopeful. And you're also the son of a sweet Cherokee woman. Maybe you should think about your mama more than your daddy.' She chided softly, a smile on her face.

'Go into the tunnel, Rephaim. I'll see you at night.' She promised.

'Farewell, Stevie Rae.' I said.

'Bye, Rephaim. Merry meet, merry part and merry meet again.' She said, smiling.

I walked into the tunnel and I felt the earth close behind me. It was then I realized. I was in the earth, trapped inside it by Stevie Rae. I could leave only if she allowed it. Just like my father and A-ya. Did I feel for Stevie Rae what my father felt for A-ya?


	5. Chapter 4

**Stevie Rae's POV**

'Zoey, I gotta take care of my fledglings. The bad ones too.' I said, half telling the truth to my best friend. I promised to meet Rephaim too.

'Stevie Rae, you don't owe them anything. If they don't want to choose good then they have to die. I'm sorry but you know it's true.' She said gently but her words were as harsh as the wind on a winter night.

'I do, Z. They're my fledglings, my responsibility whether I like it or not. I know they gotta go but I just can't help it. I still believe in them. A little. I'm sorry I can't come with you to Italy.' I said.

'It's okay but you can take my car in the mean time to get around but if they try anything, you do not risk your life to protect them. I'm not losing my best friend again.' She said as she left to meet with Damien, Shaunee and Erin and the rest.

I ran over to Z's bug and as soon as I opened the door, a familiar voice echoed out. I turned around slowly and came face to face with Dallas. His smiling face glowed as he waltzed up to me. I smiled back hesitantly. I know I used to have a thing for Dallas but lately he's been so clingy and obsessive. It's just so dang annoying and he won't leave me alone for nothing.

'Hey Stevie Rae, where you heading off to?' he asked, coming up to me.

'I'm gonna go talk to the other fledglings.' I said, getting into the car quickly.

'Stevie Rae, com'n girl. Don't go alone.' He said, running around to the other side and slipping into the front seat before I could say anything about it.

'Dallas, even if I take you along, it wouldn't mean anything.' I said impatiently, wanting to check on Rephaim too.

'At least wait till Z can come with. Please Stevie Rae. I know you're the boss of me and can totally kick my ass…' he said as I laughed and nodded.

'But…I still worry bout you, girl.' He finished looking at me with sad eyes. I kinda felt guilty now about trying to get away from him. Maybe I should just lay it down for awhile. It'll keep Rephaim under wraps.

'So you wanna go to the movies?' I asked pasting a fake smile on my lips and watching a real smile appear on his face.

Great. Now I felt bad for not keeping my promise to Rephaim. But…he's a Raven Mocker and Dallas is my fledgling. My friends gotta come before possible enemies…right? I sighed and started driving to the cinemas…_Sorry Rephaim…_

**Rephaim's POV**

I lay awake, in the brightly coloured room, with its childish horse printed blankets and ridiculous 'Kenny Chesney' pictures on the walls. The room smelt like herbs, summer and oak trees…a child's borderland.

Still it was the childish blankets that kept me warm and the ridiculously coloured walls that allowed me refuge from prying eyes. And the scent of nature was her very own scent and it held a kind of comfort, welcoming and power. Strange as it seems. I was not particularly despising the ground in which Stevie Rae kept me in. Although I would have preferred a refuge closer to the sky.

I rose from the bed of which I had lain and walked to the small kitchen. Stevie Rae though inexperienced, tended to my wounds sincerely and with care. Something which I still had no understanding of but well appreciated. I had healed fairly well in exception to my wing.

I picked at a loaf of bread and other food which Stevie Rae has left me. Without warning, the tip of a blade pressed against my neck. I placed the bread down, turning to face my adversary as the voice resonated from the small figure of a young fledgling. Behind her stood two more male fledglings.

'Who are you?' she asked.

'My name is Rephaim. I am the favourite sssson of my father, Kalona. Who are you?' I answered in a bestial hiss. In any other situation, I could have destroyed these fledglings easily. In any other situation, I wasn't hurt. But I was now.

'I'll do the talking. You're one of Kalona's bird things. Looks like Stevie Rae rescued you. Why?' she asked, her eyes taking an entirely different turn.

'I do not know.' I replied bristling. Those were the eyes of the Tsi Sgili! Does father know of her ability to project herself? _The Tsi Sgili is not as she seems…_

'Doesn't matter. This is what's gonna happen. You're going to do what we say. We're going to kill Stevie Rae.' She said, sneering.

Stevie Rae! I cannot allow this! What mutiny is this? These fledglings would willingly murder their own high priestess…disrespectful and foolish as well. I cannot allow this. In the miniscule chance they succeed in trapping her, I owe her a life debt as well.

I would agree to their foolish plots. Play as though Stevie Rae means nothing to me. I will plan and I will be there in the event she is in danger. Stevie Rae will not die. That I would not allow.


	6. Chapter 5

**Hey ppl! Here's a new chapter! Sorry I'm late! I made it extra long for ya'll! XD**

**Stevie Rae's POV**

I let Dallas drive us home from the movies. I was just so dang bored but he just seemed so happy, I couldn't bring him down. So I just smiled pretty convincingly and hmmed and ahhhed whenever he said something. My internal clock let me know it was an hour till morning. I sighed, leaning my head against the window.

A tiny vibration went through my ropers, sending a gentle shaking sensation along my thigh. I pulled my phone outta my pocket. I had a message…from Venus and the others. I took a sideways glance at Dallas to make sure he wasn't looking. I opened the text.

_Come to the tunnels now! It's important!_

I was instantly on high alert. It's got to be Rephaim. They freaked out at him. Oh bullpoopie…great, what do I tell Dallas? My head raced with excuses to use.

'Dallas? I need you to stop the car.' I said. He immediately stepped down on the brakes.

'What's up, girl?' he asked.

'I…left my purse in the cinemas. I gotta go get it.' I lied.

'You took a purse? Why don't I just drive you?' he said.

'Yeah I took a purse and I'd be a lot faster walking then in this old thing.' I said, patting the dashboard for extra effect.

'Oh. Okay. See ya when you get back then.' He said, waving as I got outta the car.

As soon as he was gone, I started running towards the tunnels. Venus met me there along with the other fledgling. Two. Where the hell was the other one? Crap. Just play cool.

'What's the emergency, Venus?' I asked, maybe just a little hysterical.

'We found one of those disgusting bird guys. We heard you say they were evil so being as we want to make the choice for good…we _took care of him…_' she said, grinning like a total bitch.

'What? Why didn't you call me?' I asked, making myself sound pissed and high priestess-like.

'We thought it was more important to get rid of the bad guy first.' She said, faking innocence.

Then out from behind her, the last of my fledglings came up. I smelt it before I saw the blood on his mouth. The musky heavy scent of Rephaim's blood sent warning bells ringing through my head. No…they wouldn't have…

'You actually ate him? The way he smelled? I should have known you'd eat anything…' Venus said to the fledgling with my Raven Mocker's blood on his lips.

Unbelievably, she laughed and the rest of them along with her. That did it for me. Choose good, my ass. Here they were, laughing at the death of a creature. Rephaim…deep inside, I knew it was partly my fault too. If I'd been tougher on Dallas, if I hadn't gone with him to the movies, I could have been here to stop them.

'Where is he?' I asked as they ignored me, continuing their cruel laughter.

'WHERE IS HE?' I shouted. They all went quiet.

'On the roof.' The fledgling said, blood still on his lips.

I started to run. The sun was close, too close. I should be inside. But I couldn't leave him out there. It was wrong. Every cell in my body knew that it was. I'd have time, at least, to drag him back to the tunnels. I'd bury him in the earth, the affinity given to me by Nyx, and maybe she would accept him.

I rushed out to meet the cool air drifting along the tiles. No one. No blood. It was empty. He wasn't here. And it didn't take me long to figure out what happened.

'Crap.' I said, smelling Venus' scent behind me. I was too far from the ground. My affinity was useless here. I was trapped.

I whirled around, ready to fight. I saw her face for a split second, twisted in a sneer, before a sharp pain exploded from the side of my head.

When I came to, the first thing I noticed was the ringing in my ears, telling me I'd been hit on the head and passed out. The second was the little rays of light colouring the clouds pink. I shook my head and everything came back into focus. I was about to be burned.

I tried to get up and failed, miserably. Partly because I was still dizzy from the hit and partly cause there was some metal grating crap, pinning me to the ground. I struggled again. Useless. Well crap, I'm gonna burst into flames and die extremely painfully.

I can't believe I ever thought they could change. Choose good. How stupid am I? Obviously stupid enough to get myself killed. I tried again to break the metal surrounding me, keeping me here to burn. The first rays touched my arm, and my skin started to sizzle painfully. I gritted my teeth, keeping my screams in. A tear escaped through the corner of my eye.

I was going to die. Was Rephaim really dead too? As if to answer me, his huge form came into view. He spread his good wing as wide as it would go, shading me from the sun. But it wasn't enough. In a few minutes, that little bit of shade wouldn't be enough. It was sweet of him to try though.

Maybe he could choose good? I don't know. I can't really think anymore.

'Stevie Rae! Fight! Use your strength! Do not give in! Here! The metal here is rusted!' he shouted, pulling on the metal.

His voice pierced through my blurry head. My senses came to me. I focused my gaze on his face. Strong and determined. I pushed against the metal. It bent but didn't break.

'Please goddess, please Nyx. I need your strength.' I murmured as Rephaim watched me carefully.

I pushed again and this time…the metal broke, freeing me. I stood and the sun seared my shoulders. I screamed this time. Rephaim stood up, lifting his wing wider.

'Come close to me. I will protect you from the sun.' he said.

With no hesitation at all, I stepped into his arms. My only protection from the sun. Right then, he was not his daddy's henchman. He was not some evil bird thing that killed people. He was _my_ Raven Mocker and he was protecting me. And I prayed to Nyx with all my heart that it would last.

**Rephaim's POV**

She stepped into my arms, completely unafraid and once again I was grateful of her bravery and non-revolt towards me. I lifted her into my arms and cradled her against me.

As I ran to the edge of the roof, gathering momentum, she buried her face into the feathers on my shoulders, hiding from the sun best she could. I leaped across the short distance from the roof to the large oak tree nearby. I looked down from the branches. I knew enough of her to know she needed to be in the ground. All I had to do was get her there and she could command the earth to shield us.

But I could not climb down with Stevie Rae in my arms. I held her tight against me and started to slide down the tree as fast as possible. The dry bark scraped against her charred skin and a scream of agony emitted from her lips. I could not deny, her screams cut through to my core. I could not bear her pain.

As we drew close, I pulled her away from the bark that was tearing her skin. I fell the last few lengths, curling myself around her to lessen the impact on her and to assure the sun did not touch her again.

'Stevie Rae, command the earth. Use your affinity. Ask it to shield us.' I said, breathing heavily.

She muttered her command and in an instant. The element obeyed her, opening a large crack. I crept into it and Stevie Rae commanded it once again, to close. I placed her in my arms, allowing her to lean against my chest.

'I'm too weak. There was…too much sun. I'm sorry. Thanks…for trying.' She rasped, struggling to remain conscious.

No. I vowed she would not die. I lifted my arm to my beak, slashing it. I held my arm close to her lips.

'Drink. Heal. You must live, Stevie Rae.' I said, I did not wait for her to take it. I pressed my arm against her lips and she started to drink of her own accord.

I felt myself grow slightly weaker along with the small sting of the first pull. Then strangely…I could feel her gain strength from my blood. It felt pleasant. Far too pleasant. I pressed my arm closer to her lips, silently asking her to take more. She did and I could feel her pleasure increase with mine.

Then carefully, gently, she swept her tongue along the cut, sealing it. She gazed into my eyes and I could see my desire mirror her own. She smiled.

Nothing needed be said. She showed no objection and I was glad of it. Glad to be tied to this vampire high priestess…now _my _high priestess. I felt was she knew to be true. What I knew as well. We were bonded. We were imprinted.

**Sorry it took me so long to update! :( I got carried away by the holidays! :) Review please? :D**


	7. Chapter 6

**Here's another chapter for my awesome readers! ;)**

**Stevie Rae's POV**

The taste of his blood lingered in my mouth. He sure didn't taste like I thought he would. I have never tasted anything like that…sweet, electric, powerful…amazing. He'd given me his blood…to save me from dying. Was it just the life debt he said he owed me or could it be that he could actually choose good over evil.

As if Nyx was answering my question, I watched his red eyes swirl and change into a beautiful glowing amber colour. Was it our imprint? Did it do something to change him? Or was it a sign? From the earth around me, a voice whispered to me. _Daughter, believe in him. It is all he needs._

I did believe in him. I trust him. I let myself nestle into the soft downy feathers on his chest and upper arms. He stayed still, looking down into my eyes. He was warm and his humanity seemed just beneath the surface of his skin.

He definitely didn't look human or acted like one. But his voice betrayed the human side of him. On the outside, his daddy's features claimed him. Wings, feathers, a beak…but what skin he had was a rich olive brown, like the sun had left its kisses all over him.

On the inside, he had humanity mixed with Kalona's powers and the mixed blood of an immortal and a sweet Cherokee girl that must have been his momma. And slowly, his humanity was growing bigger than Kalona's influence. I hope the imprint would help or at least not make things complicated…which is totally out of the question based on what we both felt when I was drinking his blood.

'What do we do about our imprint?' I asked, staring at his new amber eyes.

'What would need to be done about it?' he answered.

'I don't know.' I said, tilting my head into his feathers as I thought.

'Would you rather I break this imprint with human blood?' He asked.

I looked back at him, surprised at what he'd suggested. Drink from a human? But I saw the glint of humour in his eyes and calmed down.

'Why? Would you?' I retorted, playing along.

'No.' he said, suddenly serious. I turned to hide my blush.

'I often see your cheeks turn crimson though I don't know what emotion causes it.' He said softly.

'I don't always know what emotion makes my body react the way it does.' I muttered.

'Neither do I.' he whispered back.

I smiled, looking down. I loved seeing him so human. Sound so human. Like there was nothing wrong with the picture. A vampire high priestess in the arms of a Raven Mocker and an imprint between us too. It was kinda like a forbidden thingy, ya know…

I ran my fingers along my shoulders. Strangely, there was no huge gaping wound… I looked back and all there was, was some large cuts, already healing. Wow.

'What on earth in the town of Henrietta is going on with my cuts? They should be hurting a lot more than this.' I murmured.

'Immortal blood is more powerful than human or vampire.' Rephaim said simply.

'No kidding…your blood's kinda like green beans to me…' I said, laughing a little at his confused face.

'Green beans?' He asked.

'They don't smell right but they taste great! Your blood doesn't smell right to me either.' I said.

'It's because I am not meant to be your prey.' He said, a slight smile forming on his face.

'You're not my prey…' I said, protesting.

'Then what am I to you?' he asked.

I thought about it, biting my lip in concentration.

'Well, we're imprinted. So technically, with me being a high priestess and all, you're my consort. My Raven Mocker consort.' She said, looking away.

'Then you are my high priestess as well?' he asked.

'Yes, I am.' I said, looking into his eyes.

'Then you are my Red One. Mine to protect and care for.' He said, eyes softening.

'Care for?' I said, making it into a question.

'Is that not what consorts do?' he returned the question.

'It is but what about Kalona?' I whispered.

'My father has no matters concerning you and I, any longer. We are bound by our imprint. I did not go against my father before for the bond of our blood but now I will not betray you for our imprint. My loyalty lies with you.' He said.

Once again, the voice of my goddess lead me and gave me confidence. Daughter, you see how loyal he is. Every day you spend with him, he nears the light. All he has to do is choose. And he will follow where his beloved goes.

Beloved? Mine? Nyx has shown me the way. Nyx believes in Rephaim. She wants him to join us, choose good. And still, I have to hide him from everyone. I had to believe Nyx would somehow make Zoey see that he can choose the Light, just like I did.

**Rephaim's POV**

She lay on me, still. She seemed to treat my feathers like pillows. She rubbed against me, her hand searching the texture of my feathers. Her fingers drifted through each one, tickling and touching the skin and down below. Her short golden curls, mixed with my feathers, softly brushing along my chest.

She said nothing and I kept my eyes closed, allowing her small touches to lead me down the path to insanity. What was this? Still I did not know, what emotion was consuming me every time she was near. Now imprinted, there seemed to be a certain contentment as well. I was her consort and I was experiencing joy.

I had denied my father. I followed her. I acknowledged her as mine. My high priestess. I was no longer just my father's son. I no longer belonged to my father. Or if I did, I did not feel it. I belonged to Stevie Rae. I felt that much, but there in my depths, surrounding me. There was an emotion, a great feeling that I had no name for. What is that?

'_Would you truly like to know, my son?'_ A voice asked.

'_Who are you?'_ I asked.

'_My name is Nyx. The goddess of your consort. You asked to know what you felt for Stevie Rae. She is quite a treasure to me and she believes in your humanity. So I will offer, for her sake and yours, my guidance when you need it.'_ She said. In my mind I saw the face of a beautiful woman. But she had man faces as well and among them I saw my mother, smiling. I chose to give in.

'_Thank you, goddess. I will appreciate your guidance. But for now, only one question need be answered. What is this emotion I feel for my consort?'_ I asked.

'_Love, my son. You are in love with Stevie Rae. Your heart has not mattered to you or anyone else in a long time. Now it matters to Stevie Rae. It matters a great deal, for she is in love with you, so your heart is starting to matter to you as well.'_ She said.

For the first time, I could feel and recognize every pinprick of this emotion. It surrounded me completely. I drowned in it. Everywhere. Everything I felt. Stevie Rae. How I wanted her. How I protected her. How I cared for her. How I love her.

'_Both of you are bound not only by imprint but by your hearts as well. Do not break hers, my son.'_ She said, finally taking her leave of me.

'_I will not.'_ I whispered, making a promise to Nyx, to myself… to Stevie Rae.


	8. Chapter 7

**Hey I'm back! Along with a new chapter! :)**

**Stevie Rae's POV**

He stayed still as a school book in summer, completely unmoving. When he did, it was these tiny, almost not there at all movements like smelling the scent of my skin or touching his fingers to the soft soil of the earth. Other than that he seemed lost in his own thoughts.

He moved just a little every time I shifted on his chest but he let me cuddle into the feathers on his chest. It was a strange but nice feeling. It was like he was human, keeping me safe and lending me comfort. But then again, it was obvious to me he wasn't human.

I mean it wasn't in a bad way, just a fact. He's not human but the thing he did…made him seem like one. He kept me safe and away from the sun using his blood and wings. He lent me comfort from the soft downy feathers on his skin.

On the outside, anyone could see, he wasn't human. Not fully anyway. Despite the powers he had or how he looked… inside, he was as human as I was. I was surprised at first, to find the silence so… nice. I usually hated silence. I liked to talk and make noise. Usually silence felt like it was gonna choke me. Now it looks like silence and I made up.

Rephaim moved his beak slightly, like he was whispering words to the air. He looked down at me as I shifted. He smiled, expression curious. There was a question in his eyes. But his tone was light, so… not serious-like, which was rare. Really rare.

'Why is it that you keep doing that?' he asked.

'Doing what?' I asked back.

'You sink into my feathers like a child into a blanket.' He said, smiling still.

'Your feathers are soft and they're well…comfortable. It kinda reminds me of home.' I said, feeling my blood pound through my veins.

'Is this not your home? The house of night or the tunnels in which you reside in?' he asked, surprised.

'No, it's not. Home is where my momma is. And she's in the town of the fighting hens!' I said, hiding all the homesickness for my cowboy town and my sweet momma.

'Fighting hens…brave name…' he answered.

'What are you talking about?' I asked him, surprised that someone would ever call my town's title 'brave'.

'It's protective and matriarchal. Like a mother hen that would fight for her young. You are lucky to come from a home of such fierceness.' He said, eyes turning sad.

'Hey…you're sad. Why?' I asked, feeling sad for him too. I placed a hand on his chest. He closed his eyes, sighing.

'I had no home. I have never had a home. I shouldn't miss it but there are things I can remember.' He said, turning away from me.

I knew if I asked, he would answer me like he always did. I remember what Nyx said. I have to believe in him. Show him love and care. But that wasn't the reason I did what I did next. I did because I wanted to. I wanted to see the real Rephaim. I placed a hand against the side of his face and turned his eyes back to mine.

'What do you remember that makes you so sad?' I asked, searching his face.

'My mother.' He answered, closing his eyes.

And when he opened them, they were shining with the emotions of a broken child.

**Rephaim's POV**

'I remember she was brave. My father took her by force like he did the others. She fought with a dagger but failed. Once my mother conceived me, she fled and hid away from the village people. They were killing the newborns. Newborn raven mockers.' I said.

I was partially immortal. I remembered being born. I remember my mother's lack of fear. The love she showed me. And what had I become? A follower of my father? If my mother had seen me, her heart would have screamed in anguish for me.

'How could they do that? They were part human too!' Stevie Rae protested, swelling in rage.

'They feared we would grow to become like our father. They were right.' I said, looking away once again.

'Tell me more. About your mother.' She asked, so soft it was little more than a whisper. I turned to her and saw her large doleful eyes looking into mine, crumbling my thoughts.

'She ran far from the village and took shelter in a cave. Unlike some, she did not fear or hate me when she was pregnant, though she had seen the other newborns.' I said, my heart heavy in my chest with her memory.

'How did she manage? Why wasn't she afraid?' Stevie Rae questioned.

'She grew her own food and drank rain. As to why she was not afraid, I do not know. You should know.' I said ruefully. She tilted her head, looking at me oddly before shaking it and continuing.

'What happened next?' she asked.

'I was born. My mother washed me in the river and named me. All the while she smiled. She laughed. She was glad. No fear, no hate, but happiness. She accepted me.' I said, smiling.

'How long did it last?' Stevie Rae asked quietly.

'My mother raised me and gave me the best years of my life. She cradled me as an infant and sang to me. When I learnt to walk, she did not push away my other extremities. A year later, she taught me to fly. She would always call to me in the sweetest manner. She often called me her little raven. She nurtured me for 10 years.' I said.

'She sounds so loving and so brave… she took care of you despite what you are.' Stevie Rae said, smiling and watching me, not knowing she described herself as well.

'She was…until the end. My father found me. He had chosen me as his favourite already. Because my mother had dared to fight him. He came with the others behind him. My mother tried to hide me. She told me to run, hide, do not reveal myself.' I said, my voice cracking.

'But you didn't listen, did you?' Stevie Rae said knowingly.

'I ran out to protect her and faced my father. I tried to shield my mother from him. I remember being angry, fearful for my human mother. I unfurled my wings and took my mother's hand. Knowing my strength, I knew I could fly away with her.' I told Stevie Rae as she watched me, tears brimming in her eyes as if she knew what was about to happen.

'My father smiled as he saw my mother's courage in me as well as the skill of my wings. He sent the others to attack. I was outnumbered but I protected my mother best I could. I killed three and wounded most of the others. It was not enough. Some of those not wounded, seized me while others came down on my mother.' I said, my voice heavy with rage and regret.

'She told me she would always love me and she was proud of me. Then, they ripped her apart and took me away. I killed them later. At the end of the first week, the only one I did not wound was my father. I couldn't knowing he was part of me.' I said, tears sliding down my face.

I hadn't cried since the day my mother died. I closed my eyes, seeking comfort somewhere…anywhere. I felt warmth around my body and soft fingers swiped away the tears. I opened my eyes and found the tear stained face of my high priestess. She wrapped her arms around me, burying her face in my feathers.

'I'm sorry.' She whispered.

'You shouldn't be. 10 years of my mother's love and look at what I've done. She would have torn out her heart had she seen the things I've done.' I said regretting.

'She would have been proud too, if she could have seen you save my life. And her heart would have melted if she could see how sorry you are.' Stevie Rae said.

She curled her arms around me, whispering things I couldn't hear. The soft sound of her voice lulled me away from that painful place in my mind. Now I could only see, I could only feel the two of us.

A raven mocker and a high priestess. All I felt was her warmth around me. Slowly, I placed my arms around her waist. Soon, her whispers quietened. Her breathing evened. I closed my eyes as well and fell asleep with my high priestess.

**Sorry I was gone for a bit! Was up in the highlands! I got re-inspired up there too so I hope you guys like this chapter! :D **


	9. Chapter 8

**Stevie Rae's POV**

I shifted, blinking my eyes, slowly. Huh? Another vibration shook through my pocket. I peeked up at Rephaim. His eyes were still closed, chest rising every now and then. Slowly I picked up the phone, it was Zoey.

'Hey, Z.' I said, voice hoarse and whispered, careful not to wake Rephaim.

'Stevie Rae! Are you okay? Aphrodite started feeling this awful pain and she was screaming. She said you were burning!' Zoey said, in full panic mode.

'I'm fine now. I'm healing underground, I won't be able to come out for a while. It was the other fledglings. The trapped me. The sun got to me. I just managed to get to the ground.' I said, putting together a story. Anything to hide Rephaim. It wasn't time yet.

'Oh crap! But how'd you get the imprint to break?' she asked.

I stopped, stumped. Shit, I can't tell her I drank from Rephaim!

'I don't know either, Z. Maybe cause I almost died? I'm not sure. What I do know is that I have to kill the evil fledglings now. Their time is up.' I said, angrily.

'I agree. Call me if you need me. I'm glad you're okay.' She said.

'Thanks. Bye, Z.' I said.

'Bye.' She said, hanging up.

I stuck my phone back in my pocket. I was almost shocked at how pissed I was now that I was done dying. I clenched my fist, keeping the anger in. I gave them every chance. I believed in them. They're idiots if they think I would die so easily.

I turned back to Rephaim and gasped, finding his face so close to mine. His light amber eyes searched mine, calm and together. He placed his fingers, cautiously against my face and neck.

'Your skin burns with the heat of your rage. Patience, high priestess. You will complete your mission in time.' He said, lingering his fingers on my heated skin.

'How long have you been awake?' I asked, taking in his words and the touch of his fingers, leaving cool trails along my face.

'Longer than you have. I simply chose to close my eyes. The other high priestess is worried for you.' He said.

'Well, of course. She's my best friend.' I stated.

'Yet you lie. Would your best friend not understand why you have spared my life, kept me hidden. Imprinted with me.' He whispered the last sentence into my ear. It made my skin tingle in the most unbelievable way. And he smiled like he knew.

'It wouldn't be good news for you. She's not like me. It's very different. It's not yet time. I'll tell her when it's time.' I said.

'How do you know when it is time?' he asked.

'Nyx will tell me.' I said and to my surprise, he smiled. Not a sarcastic one but a real smile like he was pleased with my answer. I changed the subject.

'When you spoke of your momma being not afraid. You said I should know why. Why would you say something like that?' I asked.

'Because you are not afraid of me as well and you are not disgusted by me either. Why?' he asked, bringing his face closer to mine.

'You have never given me reason to be scared of you. And I don't think there's anything wrong with the way you look.' I answered, returning his stare.

'I have killed many, have feathers, wings and a beak. Tell me again why you find no repulsion in me.' He asked, not believing my answer.

'I can't believe you'd have given me your blood and then kill me. That just makes no darn sense. And I don't see what's wrong with your body.' I said, furrowing my eyebrows as I retorted my answer.

'Your mind is simply unfathomable to me. I cannot seem to understand your way of thought. And yet…you seem to read mind as though I'd written everything on paper.' He said, frustrated at not being able to get how my brain works. I sighed.

'Fine. How about we play 20 questions? Then I know things about you and you know things about me.' I said, grinning.

'Teach me.' He said, smiling back.

**Rephaim's POV**

I have been trying to understand better the love that Nyx said I had for Stevie Rae. That she held for me as well. And so instead of fighting the urges I had, I compelled to them. Things like leaning close to her, silently smelling her sweet scent. Touching her skin and whispering in her ear like the consorts would. Like mates.

I had watched her react to my touches, she seemed to calm. Her anger had lessened. Truly, she had looked like a goddess of no mercy. Beautiful and deadly. When I whispered to her of our imprint, I saw her shiver just slightly and felt it through our imprint. It was an extremely pleasant feeling that moved just under the skin.

I smiled at her more often. It pleased her, I knew, to see me so relaxed and filled with humor and airiness. I was glad to find she had such devotion to her goddess. Stevie Rae was not one to place trust lightly.

Then she changed the subject to her lack of fear and revolt of me. I had asked her why and she explained somewhat…that I could not understand. So, I had asked her again and still, she was so hard to understand. She was beginning to wonder as well why I could not understand her. Such an enigma she is to me, while she saw through all my false pretences.

When I vented my frustration, she rewarded me with a wide smile and suggested we play a game to allow us both equal insights into each other. 20 questions, she called it. Of course, I was clueless as to the working of this game.

So I simply said, 'Teach me.' With a smile, I was glad that perhaps I might decipher the intricate being that she truly was.

'Okie dokie!' she said in her sweet accent. 'We each ask 20 questions by taking turns. We have to tell the truth no matter what. That's it! You can start!' she chirped happily.

'Why do trust me so?' I asked, returning her wide smile.

'It's by the actions that you do. Even then, I don't trust anyone unless I have a feeling that they can be trusted. Like…if you take care of me and protect me, I still wouldn't trust you if my instincts warned me against it.' She went on, seriously.

'I see.' I said, deciding that I quite liked this game.

'My turn. Why did you come save me? Up on the roof. I thought you said we were enemies.' She asked.

'There are many reasons. I don't like those who turn against their leader. And you fell in their trap under my name. You came for me. I know what they told you. That I was dead. You came to the roof despite that.' I said quietly.

'Well, what did you expect? I couldn't leave you up there.' She said, running her fingers through her soft curls.

'So humane you are. That will put you in grave danger.' I warned, as she leaned further into my chest.

'That won't happen again. By tomorrow night, they will never hurt anyone ever again.' She said evenly, though the base of her voice trembled. A warning to those offending her.

'And that is why you will live.' I said, bringing my arms to lie along hers.

'Will I be there when it is to be done?' I asked my next question.

'Only if you want to be.' She answered with another. She had given me a choice.

I chose.

'I will stand by you.' I said.

She picked up my hands, slipping her fingers through mine causing a string of delight to run under my skin.

'Thank you.' She said, turning her warm cheek to my chest as she smiled.


	10. Chapter 9

**Sorry I'm late! My momma was in the hospital undergoing surgery…:(  
She's a little better now but she can't really walk so I'm not sure when I'll update next… I'll try my best! :)**

**Stevie Rae's POV**

I spoke against his skin, playing his game. I knew what he'd been doing, though it took me longer than I expected to figure it out. Smiling at me, leaning so close, whispering in my ear and touching my skin in that way he does.

'We talked the whole night away.' I said softly, breathing against his skin. He rippled beneath me, making me smile in victory.

'Was it a waste?' he asked roughly, playing with my fingers.

'Far from it. The sun is up. Time for bed. Good night, Rephaim.' I said, placing my lips against his chest for one split second.

He froze before relaxing. He lay our hands down, placing his arms around my waist as if he'd been doing it for years. I let my arms rest against him.

'Good night Stevie Rae.' He whispered as I closed my eyes.

Tomorrow night would be big. The fledglings would have to die. But I wouldn't be doing it alone. Rephaim would be with me like he always was.

**Rephaim's POV**

When we awakened into the night, she attempted to trick me, closing her eyes immediately as if she had never awaked. I shook my head at her tactics, did she really think I wouldn't know? I touched my fingers to her cheek, she ignored them, still insisting to continue with her pretence.

I ran my fingers down along the length of her neck, lingering by her collarbone. She shivered but refused to open her eyes, playing stubborn. I leaned in to her and whispered in her ear. A method I found quite effective on her.

'Too late, Stevie Rae. I saw you wake. Now don't be stubborn.' I said.

'I'm gonna feel awful for doing what I have to do.' She whispered back, softly.

'I will stand by you.' I said, giving her the only comfort I could.

She opened her eyes finally, looking at me. Slowly, she gave a sad smile. She placed her hand against my face, her heat warming me.

'We'll go soon. But there's something I have to try first for everything you've done for me.' She said, closing her eyes.

'Earth, I call your soothing healing powers to me now. I ask to heal Rephaim even if he's not a vampire. Heal him, heal us both so we can do the work ahead of us.' She whispered, around us the earth shook in response.

I touched my hand to hers, on the side of my face. I smiled, grateful that she would heal me using her gifts.

'I am healed already, priestess. The earth cannot…AH!' I cried out.

An agony seared through my wing like molten metal had been injected into it. The joints and ligaments in my wing began to crack and move of its own accord. I cried out again at the pain of bone moving through flesh.

Through the blinding pain, I could feel almost nothing else. What little I felt was Stevie Rae's fingers clasping my face, whispering something in my ear. Something I could not understand.

As suddenly as it came, the pain went, my wing didn't even ache. I felt like how I was before. Already healed, but something was different.

'What has happened?' I asked, confused and out of breath.

'Come, I'll show you.' She said, whispering once again to the earth.

It parted for us like a great cave and we stepped outside into the night. I had never enjoyed the feel of the wind so much. How I missed it! Then I knew what was different. I unfurled my wings, both of them, throwing them open wide, to their full length.

I laughed a joyous laugh. I laughed loud, filling the silence with my happiness. I could feel the wind, with my wings. The knowledge ran through me like a spark of electricity. I could fly again. I could fly.

I looked at Stevie Rae with my widest smile. She sat on the grass, wind catching in her curls. She watched me, a slight smile on her lips, she watched me with awe. She shared my happiness.

'You're beautiful.' She said, plainly, standing to walk to me.

I kept still as she traced her lingering touches along the muscles on my arms and my chest, fingering through the feathers. Then she moved up, following the line of my broad shoulders until she came to the start of my wings, she ran her hand along the line of it, tipping my secondary feathers before sinking her fingers into my plumage.

'So soft.' She moaned, smiling.

I took a chance. A brave risk. I caught her around the waist, holding her against my chest. Her eyes opened wide and then she laughed, quite breathlessly. I smiled, delighted by the effects we had on each other.

'I'll show you what it's like.' I said, running the backs of my fingers against her cheek.

'Show me what?' she asked, leaning in.

'Flying.' I said, holding her tight to me, I leapt, lifting my wings at the same time.

And we were air borne. It was like flying for the first time, the warm updrafts lifted my wings, bringing me higher. I've only ever flown with my mother but now Stevie Rae clung to me tightly, eyes wide like a child seeing the snow for the first time. I soared through the clouds, flying just above them. I watched as Stevie Rae, reached out her fingers, skimming the edges of the soft material.

She laughed delightfully, spreading warmth to me. Here, with no one but us, I was free with no restrictions. My problems belonged to the ground where they were bound. Here in the sky, there was just Stevie Rae and I, basking in our secret joy and the pale light of the moon.

I smiled as I stopped, hovering in the air, she looked up at me, a glow in her blue eyes.

'We stopped.' She said.

'Look there.' I said, tipping my beak north.

She looked immediately and gasped, she took her hands off me to cover her lips. She looked as though she had stopped breathing. Tears shone in her eyes, spilling onto her cheeks like trails of liquid diamond.

'You look like a goddess trapped in the beauty of creation.' I said, gazing only at her.

'Rephaim, it's beautiful.' She said, looking back to me, a smile gracing her features.

'You are the first to see it.' I said, smiling.

Her eyes were wider now, she stroked my face, tracing her finger tips over my smooth beak, she leaned into me. We were so close, our bodies were like one, sharing our warmth together. She placed her cheek against my beak, slowly turning, placing a soft kiss on the side.

I held her to me, hugging her as we descended slowly until our feet once more touched the soft grass of the ground. Slowly, she opened her eyes smiling, she gazed upon me.

'Wherever those fledgling's soul's will reside, Nyx will watch her own as she watches over you. Fear not, my priestess, of what must be done. Your goddess wishes it to be. She is wise.' I said.

'It's a choice for good. I'll always follow Nyx.' She said, closing her eyes.

'And I will follow wherever you choose to go.' I said, smiling as I caught one of her tears on my fingertips.

She opened her eyes and smiled at me, taking my hand in hers. I followed my priestess, my Stevie Rae, to the depths of her world.


	11. Chapter 10

**Special thanks to my reviewers! XD  
-Jasmine-Dec31  
-azumi  
-ImmortalWords  
-sakurapris  
-Belladonna Kyle  
-Lexi Herrera  
You guys rock! :D**

**Stevie Rae's POV**

I took Rephaim's hand, the one he didn't used to catch my teardrop and pulled him towards the Home Depot. That amazing flight, his voice whispered in my ear, his arms around me as we flew through the night, I have never felt as confident as I am now.

It felt so right, him walking beside me, his hand in mine, his strong posture guarding, protecting not at all dominating. This was right. Us two, we were meant to be. Nyx knows. I know. I think he knows it too.

We crept in through the secret passage way I created long ago, connecting the Home Depot to my home. My home which was being messed up and overrun by the evil fledglings. I sniffed the air, shivering at the scent of darkness.

Rephaim, smelled the air too, looking serious, his eyes narrowing. He didn't smell like he used to, like the darkness, I'm betting he hates it now. It made your soul go cold, made your blood stop still. I shivered again.

'You will reclaim your home, priestess.' Rephaim said, assuring me.

'It's _our_ home, Rephaim.' I said, smiling at his shocked expression.

'Let's go get it back.' I added, ducking into the hole.

We came to a corridor near the showers. Rephaim followed beside me as I walked to the corridors leading to the living room. I could smell them close by, they were somewhere here in this room, hiding.

Rephaim took a stance beside me, lifting his wings just slightly, completely prepared to fight anyone who thought about hurting us. That was when my three fledglings stepped out of the dark, right in front of us.

'Oh look, it's bimbo country girl and bird boy. Guess we didn't kill you good enough.' Venus said, smiling cynically.

But in her blood red eyes, I saw her fear then it was gone. Then…it was Neferet. And in her eyes, I saw the Darkness.

**Rephaim's POV**

I could smell their scent, laced with the scent of darkness. I shifted into a more combative stance in preparation for the confrontation. The dark fledglings stepped forward into our sight and the girl spoke defiantly to Stevie Rae. I could smell fear on all of them then…it was gone.

Stevie Rae froze and I looked closer at the female fledgling. Tsi Sgili! I hissed unintentionally at her presence. Stevie Rae reached out her hand to me, a caution.

'Neferet.' She said, staring down the young fledgling.

'I don't know what you're talking about. Neferet ain't here, and we don't need her to be here, we can take you on…on our own.' She sneered.

The two males began the fight, one charging towards me and the other towards Stevie Rae. I lifted my wings higher, raising myself a few inches from the ground as the fledgling grew close. As he came, I twisted my body, making him run past me while I slashed my beak across his neck.

He stumbled and I turned my attention to the other male, he was too close and Stevie Rae was battling the girl, who continued dodging her attacks. I lifted myself even higher, flipping backwards to land a kick to the male's chest. I turned to Stevie Rae. She had walls rising from the earth, stopping the female, giving her no chance for escape.

Trapping her in a small box, Stevie Rae brought her palms together, crushing the girl as the walls closed in on her. I felt fingers in the feathers of my wings. The other male has managed to surprise me. I was at the disadvantage, because I had a priestess to protect.

I spun around, immediately dodging a hit to the jaw while I sliced deep into his chest, he bled out quickly and was dead before I turned around. The male which I knocked down had escaped, carrying a knife he ran towards Stevie Rae's turned back. I used my wings, propelling myself faster. I stepped in before him, blocking him from his intended target.

He sunk the blade into my shoulder and I ripped my beak hard across his throat, decapitating him as Stevie Rae turned our fight. The blade burned, still in my skin. Yet, I've had worse so, I could endure this pain.

'Rephaim!' She said, alarmingly.

She turned me slowly, carefully avoiding the hilt of the blade. She sat me down on the earth, forcing me to lean back on her. I was not used to this method of treatment, I tried to sit up again but she kept me down.

'Stop moving, will ya? This is going to hurt enough as it is.' She said, frustrated and slightly worried.

'What…are you doing?' I asked, looking back at her.

'What do you think? I'm gonna get this knife outta you! Now close your eyes and trust me.' She said, poising her hand next to the hilt sticking out from my shoulder.

'I do.' I said, closing my eyes and bracing myself.

'Okay, here we go.' She said nervously.

Her hand moved quickly, grasping the knife and wrenching it from my flesh. I drew in a sharp breath but refused to make a sound. She dropped the blade beside her and held me.

Then I smelt blood, not mine. It was a sweet woodland smell, so welcoming. Stevie Rae held her bitten wrist to my lips and as tempting as the scent of her blood was, I found myself unwilling to take from her.

'Hurry up and drink!' she said, bringing her wrist closer.

'I don't need it. And I'm not a vampire.' I said, trying to ignore the temptation in front of me.

'I don't care if you think you don't need it and I know immortals take blood so, you're still taking it.' She said, no place for option in her voice.

I do not wish to weaken her but my father lost Nyx because he failed to heed her words. I would not be like him. Hesitantly, I tilted my beak, letting her blood trickle down my throat.

I have never tasted blood so sweet, so intoxicating. It exploded on my tongue, the most amazing thing I've ever tasted. Once again, I felt the pleasure that came with the blood and so did she.

She pulled my body closer to her and I complied with her wishes. My back against her front, she moaned, sending shivers along my body which shook her in return so she shivered as well.

She moved against my body, rubbing us together in…a few choice areas. Our pleasure overrided the taste of her blood. I stopped drinking from her, turning to face her, I wrapped my arms around her waist, pulling her close to me.

She did the same, making us fall to the soft soil with me landing directly on top of her. I've never wanted her more. I've never felt so at home, so close to her. She looked in my eyes. I saw her emotions mirrored mine, and I felt joy. Yet I knew, it wasn't time.

And she knew too. She leaned close, kissing the side of my beak. How I wish I could return it. I rolled off of her, onto my back. We stayed on the ground, saying nothing. Soft fingers found mine and held them.

_There will be a time when you will earn a body to be with your consort. If…you follow the right path._

Nyx's voice echoed in my head. I looked at my Stevie Rae, smiling softly, so peaceful. So content just lying here next to me. I promised, I would follow her through death and back. Anywhere she asked me to. I would do anything she asked.


	12. Chapter 11

**Sorry it took me ages to update! Christmas season is sooo hectic! I'll try my best! :)**

**Stevie Rae's POV**

I was feeling a little flushed after the um…inappropriate closeness of Rephaim and me. Not proper lady behavior as my momma would call it. Thank goddess, she didn't that…dang, thank goddess, no one saw that. We'd be in some serious bullpoopie.

I took a deep breath, reminding myself I was still imprinted and I wouldn't want him to pick up on anything he wasn't supposed to. I sighed, standing up slowly. I did what I had to do… and now I felt sick. I'd just killed my own fledglings. Yeah, they were totally evil but… it's just a dang shame they couldn't chose the Light.

I looked around. The earth was stained with blood, the bodies lay lifeless. I caught the eyes of one of the guy fledglings. Empty, unmoving. Just staring straight like a zombie. I killed him. And I couldn't even remember his name. Was I that heartless? Did one kill make me go cold? I shut my eyes. I didn't want to see what I'd just done. I'm such a monster.

'You are not. And neither are you cold. You followed the path your goddess has shown you though it went against your values. That is not cruelty or heartlessness, that is bravery and devotion. You should be proud.' Rephaim said, placing his hands on my shoulders from behind.

I turned to face him, and met his even eyes. What he said was true but it didn't match what I felt.

'They were my fledglings. I had to kill them, yes, but I don't even remember his name.' I said, pointing towards the fledgling I had no name for.

'It is your mind. It is defending you. Now you know not his name but after tonight, you will never forget. I am sorry for your loss. And I am sorry you had to experience ending a life. I would not have wished it for you.' He said.

I nodded my head. Slowly, carefully, he pulled me closer and hugged me. I buried my face in his feathers, crying softly. I wished I could stay like this forever, let him hold me like this. But wishing was for little girls and I wasn't a little girl anymore. I was a high priestess.

'Thank you. For standing by me and being here. You didn't have to.' I said, rubbing away my tears with the back of my hand.

'I wanted to.' He said, keeping his eyes only on me.

Right, time to bury them. I closed my eyes, facing the dead bodies. I prayed. _Earth, come and drain away the tainted blood that has been spilled, may their blood be clean under Nyx's guidance in the afterlife. Please bury their bodies too, bury them deep and far away from here. I hope their souls get better._

I could feel earth wrap around me, warm like my momma's hugs and I felt peaceful. I felt the soft breeze and the taste of wheat, everything reminded me of home. I missed it. I missed my goats and old girl Daisy. I missed hearing the hens going around clucking. And I missed my momma.

I opened my eyes and all the bodies and the blood was gone, like nothing had happened. I sighed and then I felt something soft against my shoulders. Feathers. Rephaim leaned in close and whispered to me.

'I promise you will see your home again. Once all is done, and everything is as it should be. Worry not.' He said.

'Thanks. Let's go up for some fresh air. I know you like it better outside.' I said.

'Yes, but I find I am strangely more open to the earth than I was before. It has a sense of something warm.' He said, following me to the entrance outside.

'It's called home, Rephaim.' I said.

We walked outside, the full moon casting its halo of light around us. Pretty as an angel, momma would've said. And I have my very own angel right here. I turned around to catch a glimpse of him in the moonlight but I stopped like a deer in headlights the moment I saw here.

My jaw dropped lower than cow's tail and my eyes were as round as saucer plates. I knew I looked like an idiot but I just couldn't stop. I needed to say something but I didn't know what to say.

'Stevie Rae? My Red One?' Rephaim asked, looking at me, confused.

I couldn't answer him, my eyes were on the red vamp fledgling running full speed ahead towards me and Rephaim. She was scared, I could tell but her face was set.

My fledgling. Kramisha. She sees him. She doesn't understand. She's gonna attack him. She found us. And I had no clue how to stop her long enough to explain. Dang it.

**Rephaim's POV**

'Stevie Rae? My Red One?' I called out to my priestess.

She was so serene when she was admiring the blazing moon. She turned to me smiling and then her face changed instantly. I was not sure what triggered it but she looked fearful. She stared but not at me, I followed her eyes and saw her a little too late. The fledgling pounced on me, Stevie stood, eyes wider still.

The young African looking fledgling tried to bring me down away from Stevie Rae. I knew this would not be a dark fledgling. I must tread carefully as to not harm this one. Stevie Rae would not forgive me if I happen to harm her young ones.

The fledgling was quite agile but I could have killed her easily. She tried to crush my ribs and shoulders. She would have easily succeeded with a human but her strength did not suffice for me.

'Run, Stevie Rae!' She shouted.

I smiled just slightly, once again admiring her devotion for her priestess and from such a young fledgling. Willing to surrender life in the hope of her priestess escape. Never have I seen such a light of purity in this young fledgling's eyes. Truly, Stevie Rae's clan is not only one of great physicality and power but also of great honour.

I tried hard not to cause distress to the fledgling but it seemed the distress was more on her part. Swiftly, I caught her arms and untangled them. I flipped her over me as carefully as possible. Holding her hands in one of mine, I held her out in front of me at arm's length while she flailed her legs in an attempt to injure me.

It was a fruitless exercise but it showed great stamina and determination. These fledglings were truly born great warriors. I waited for Stevie Rae to explain to the fledgling, but it would seem as though she was lost.

'Let me go, you big nasty bird!' she screamed.

I flinched. What a name to call an immortal… She was a loud one, this fledgling. And yet Stevie Rae remained lost to me. I turned to the young fledgling.

'I admire your strength but can you please stop fighting? If you haven't noticed, I have not harmed you.' I said to the dark skinned female.

'Not yet but no way I can be all trusting with you!' She said, halting her kicking for the moment.

'I know I have not earned it. What are you called?' I asked.

'Kramisha, I suggest you be letting me go or my priestess gonna kick your big feathered butt!' She replied ferociously.

'Stevie Rae seems to be lost, I want to know if she's all right. Her emotions are blank. If I release you, can you tell me if she's harmed?' I asked.

'You wanna know if she okay? Uh…okay…' she said, eyes wide in surprise.

I lowered her to the ground and released her slowly. She backed away from me, toward Stevie Rae.

'Yo, Stevie Rae! Stevie Rae!' Kramisha yelled.

'Uh?' Stevie Rae said in confusion turning to her.

'You wanna tell me why bird boy is so worried bout you?'

'I am not a bird. My name is Rephaim and Stevie Rae and I are imprinted.' I said.

'Girl! You teamed up with the baddy? How could you!' Kramisha yelled.

'Kramisha, stop being all loud. I didn't team up with a baddy. Rephaim isn't like that no more. Just ask Nyx!' Stevie Rae defended.

'How would you know?'

'He saved me twice, I'd tell you about it but you gotta keep it on the down low. It's a secret. Not even Zoey can know.' Stevie Rae said.

'But..but..'

'Do you trust me?'

'Yes..' Kramisha said cautiously.

'Well I trust him, I know it'll take a while but he's my consort and ya'll gotta be cool.'

Kramisha turned to me, scrutinizing and trying to skewer me with her eyes. I remained calm, keeping my eyes on Stevie Rae. She rolled her eyes at her fledgling's attempt to intimidate me. I laughed lowly and smiled. I stood and gave a short bow of my head.

'Fine, but you better be telling me everything…' she said


	13. 2011 Changes IMPORTANT

**Hey guys! Shadow here! 2011 bring lots of changes and not all of them are good… it's my major exam year… it's a career maker exam and I can't afford to get bad grades…**

**Therefore, my mom's cutting me off the laptop. I'm only allowed on weekends and I promise I'm not giving up on the story! I can only update 1 chapter every week and I can promise that I'll make each one count!**

**Wish me luck for the chapters and the damn exam!**


	14. Chapter 12

**It's the weekend! Here's my weekend chapter! Thanks so much for the 'good lucks'! I'll make each chapter count!**

**Kramisha's POV**

'Okay, so you saying Rephaim is not evil but not yet good. But he's your consort. Stevie Rae this is messed up.' I told my priestess.

'I have not yet made my final decision, it seems I must prove myself to the goddess.' Rephaim said, hunkering beside Stevie Rae. He stretched out one wing over her like he was still protecting her.

'Well hell yeah, you be Kalona's whatever, don't ya think she got a right to ask you to prove?' I said, watching his movements.

'She has every right.' He said, looking down.

The way he said it…it made me feel bad for saying that. I felt sorry for him. There was something in his voice that made me believe he was sorry. Stevie Rae touched his huge wing and he looked at her.

He just stared, his eyes weren't as hard, almost changed colour. He looked almost human. He loves her. He was in love with Stevie Rae and she loves him too. I could see it, the way she looked at him, the way she moved when I said something harsh about him. He would stay still but she would twitch.

It was the same thing with him, he looked so damn protective, like he could die trying. He looked a lot more than just a consort or an imprint. He looked like a warrior. Could a raven mocker become a warrior?

My hand jerked, my fingers flexing and I wasn't moving them. My eyes widened, Nyx has never sent me a poem just straight out of the blue. Usually it's after a dream. Shit. The scene before my eyes swirled, morphing into a brand new one. There's writing stuff in my old room. I gotta get there before the vision takes over. I started running.

'Kramisha! Where in cow patty are you going?' Stevie Rae yelled, running after me.

**Rephaim's POV**

I followed Stevie Rae after her fledgling. We did not go far. Stevie Rae ducked into a dim lit room, brushing aside the curtain. The walls of the room were covered in pages upon pages of paper with different kinds of prophetic writing. This girl, Kramisha, was not only a poet laureate but a prophetess as well.

She snatched pieces of paper, fingers writing furiously to keep up with the vision playing out in her mind. Her hands shook with effort as she wrote on, the pencil starting to splinter. Stevie Rae picked up the first page as Kramisha began on another. Her vision intensified, her face contorted with pain as the pencil snapped, pieces of wood imbedding into her skin.

Despite the pain she grabbed for another pencil, writing the last lines of the poem. Her face held the expression of helplessness. The visions, her fingers, were not hers to control but she held the pain, the price of serving a goddess. The rewards must truly be great as they do her bidding willingly. Stevie Rae's full petal lips gaped at the poem in her hands which were shaking in vigor.

I brushed my fingers on her hand, catching her attention, asking the question with my eyes. She looked up at me and there was a spark of fear, uncertainty.

'It's about us.' She rasped.

Beside us, Kramisha slumped, coming out of her vision, her hand lay palm-up on the table, limp and bleeding. She had not yet fainted but exhaustion was clear on her face as she gasped for air. Her eyes raised up to find me and Stevie Rae, lips poised to speak but breath escaped her. Stevie Rae carried her off the chair onto the bed, Kramisha's head in her lap.

I walked out the room, returning quickly with a bag of blood and a basin of water and a first aid kit. Stevie Rae thanked me, ripping open the bag with her teeth, she upended it into her fledgling's mouth. Kramisha swallowed all of it, colour returning to her cheeks. Taking the basin of water, Stevie Rae started work on her hand, plucking out the bits of wood and washing Kramisha's hand of the lead impurities as both of them winced at the sight of all the blood. As Stevie Rae bandaged her hand, I picked up the second paper, blood spatters decorating the side.

It did indeed speak of Stevie Rae and myself. A connection and a choice. A battle as well. The time of confrontation is nearing, soon I must make a choice. Loyalty to Kalona, the immortal who fathered me or Stevie Rae, the high priestess who evoked strange emotions in me. What would it mean to leave my father, all that I have known to join the ones I have been fighting for years? Was it as simple as a trade for a more human body? No. Impossible. There would be prices to pay, things to be fought for, great sacrifices of myself I have yet to know about.

Then berating my dark impulses, I must prepare for them.

**Hey I know I'm super late! Forgive me? I've been hunting for Awakened but it's sold out everywhere I go! I'm dying to know what's really going on with my fav HoN pairing! :D**


	15. Chapter 13

**Hey guys! Yes, I know I'm insanely late and I'm so sorry! I swear I haven't given up on this story! Sorry if the poems suck! I'll let the chapter speak for itself now!**

**Rephaim's POV**

The prophetic poetry written by the young Poet Laureate, Kramisha, was indeed about myself and Stevie Rae. Kramisha lay in bed weakly, struggling determinedly to make sense of the poem. I thought it simple enough to understand but the truth in the poetry is what Stevie Rae feared the most. It is what I feared most and I feared little.

I contemplated revealing this information to my priestess. I did not want her frightened. If she was frightened enough, she might change her mind. She would call the earth to crush me or command me to return to my father. She could break our Imprint and leave me. She would then be taking away my reason to join the Light. I would forever wander in the Darkness with no guidance to the Light.

The possibilities made me shudder. I steeled myself for what had to be done. She needed to know in order to plan and prepare herself should she decide to remain my priestess. If I do not reveal to her the meaning of the poems, it will be too late by the time they understand it. Stevie Rae might be in danger. As selfish a creature as I was, I could not be with her.

She turned her head to look at me, golden curls bounced. She gave me a puzzled glance as she sensed my emotions. The celestial blue of her eyes finalized my decision.

'I can explain it to you, if you truly wish to know the meaning.' I said, looking directly into her eyes.

'I do. Nyx didn't send it without a reason.' She said, sighing.

'It's a warning. It says two battles, the first is obviously among Zoey's circle and the second is the battle of my choice.'

'How do you know that?' Kramisha asked.

I read the first poem aloud, thinking of the most delicate way to explain but there was none.

_The time has come  
All will know_

'Everyone will soon know of us whether we like it or not. It is our choice if we want to tell them or leave it for them to find out from other lying sources. I suspect the Tsi Sgili is the one.' I said as Stevie Rae began to radiate the scent of fear.  
_  
Son of the immortal  
Paired with the enemy of his kind_

'That would be speaking of me being your consort.' I said. This poem was revealing a lot more about Stevie Rae and myself than necessary.  
_  
Some will recognize its Light  
Others shall not_

'Some will know our union is not evil but other's will not.' I continued, thinking back to the vampire spellcaster I murdered. She had a mate.  
_  
Battle must be fought  
The battle must be won  
A battle first of persuasion  
Within the circle_

'We must make sure that you manage to make your circle see that I am not like the others any longer.' I said, Stevie Rae began to hyperventilate rapidly.  
_  
The battle will determine  
The fate of god, human and vampire_

'All of us will be in danger if your circle is not convinced.'

Tears ran down her face and I felt her desperation. I stepped closer to her slowly and held her hand in mine, bringing it to my chest where my heart beat erratically.

'As long as I live, you shall not stand alone.' I said, hoping to strengthen her.

'Thank you.' She said, stepping into my arms.

My eyes widened slightly in surprise at the small pleasant creature that decided to grace my arms with her presence. Kramisha snickered at me and I raised an eyebrow at her. How could she laugh at this time? I looked at the second poem in her hand and she went silent immediately.

Stevie Rae too, noticed the changed. She glared at piece of poetry in her fledgling's hand as though she wished to shred it, set fire to it and step on the ashes. I could understand this. She was finally feeling safe with her secret well kept, dark fledglings gone, reassurances from her goddess then Kramisha finds us and prophecies battles. Her feeling of safety is shattered.

I placed my arms around her more firmly, trying to make her feel a little bit of the safety she had lost. I tensed slightly, not expecting the nuzzling in my chest feathers. I relaxed a moment later, warmth radiating within me. Sympathy went in a wave through me. Another alien emotion to ponder. How strange this things were.

Stevie Rae is quite influential with these emotions edging me to the Light. Fear shocked me as a thought occurred to me. What if I managed to accidentally influence her in turn? My father would use her as a weapon, I would not have to choose between them, we would rule the world together. It was such a tempting thought. It would be so easy then. It would intoxicate her all on its own.

But somehow, I had no wish to do so. Stevie Rae would not be the same if she joined the Darkness. I would not…love…her as I do now if she were different. Her tenacity, strength, her beauty were all things I loved about her. But so was her kindness, empathy and non-judgmental personality. She belongs to the Light. It is part of her.

Though she could choose differently, I would not wish her to. She has bounded me to her and now my thoughts have been changed. She has made me a willing prisoner. How could my heart matter? How could it have betrayed me this weakness? Her bonds are so tight that even without an Imprint, I would wish for her and still I wish for them to be tighter.

Oh my sweet Stevie Rae, how you have captured me so…


End file.
